


Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3

by Prismanigror



Category: Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismanigror/pseuds/Prismanigror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prisma isn't like everyone else. And one day her whole life changes. While she used to think living on the streets was hard a school of mutual killing seems to be even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro: A new future

I opened my eyes looking out at the street. -ah it's morning isn't it...?- I sigh and look around me. "Nothing out of the ordinary today I suppose.." I looked away and shrugged my shoulders it was time to get on with the day.  
Every day I go to the market and ask I there are any jobs they could have me do. Most of them say no because they are afraid of me. Because I'm different. I don't mind it, I live alone on the streets looking for my twin brother. It's a normal thing for me to be rejected by society. Today was different though. There was a young girl she looked a little younger than me. She was very pretty. Blonde hair blue eyes had a school like outfit... Pigtails... Anyways.. When I went up to the market I saw her staring at me. "Hello Prisma." I looked at her eyes wide. -how does she know my name...? Do I know her..?- I nodded. "That's me alright. How do you know me? Who are you?" She laughed looking away. "I know everything about you Prisma-chan." She held her hand out to me. "Living on the streets must be very despair-including. Why don't you come with me?"  
For a moment there time stopped as those words ran through my head. I didn't know how to respond to her and I simply shrugged my shoulders lost in the thought or living in a house or a room even. I looked around me and looked back at her. "I can't really leave though.. I'm waiting for... Someone..." She smiled. "You mean him?" She pointed at a boy walking towards me.  
My eyes widened with tears. It had been several years since I last saw my twin brother. "Pepe...?" He smiled and hugged me. "Prisma... I'm so glad you are safe... So glad..." The girl smiled at both of us and separated us. "The only way you get to see your beloved brother is if you come with me. Prisma you want to see him more right? And your sister..." My eyes started turning a bright red and I clenched my fists. I was not about to agree to some stupid threat. I glared at her and just as my anger started rising she put her hand on my shoulder. "Calm down we don't want everyone to see what your capable of Prisma-chan." I stepped back and sighed. "I just have to go with you? I won't be living here anymore?" She smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen in my whole life.  
"Yes come with me to Hopes Peak Academy Prisma Nigror, Super High School Level Paranormal."


	2. Chapter 1: A New School, A New Life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prisma meets all of the students and reunits with her siblings but the school year isn't going to be as peaceful as they hoped.

I walked onto the campus with conflicted feelings. -What if Junko was lying and they aren't here...- I sighed and looked around as I entered the front gate. "It's pretty big.. Way bigger than what I was expecting.." I felt the presence of another walk toward me and I turned around to find a boy looking at me.  
"This is the start of our new life together isn't it?" He gave me a big smile and grabbed my hand kissing it. "I look forward to spending my school life with someone so cute." I blushed and looked away. -No one has ever called me cute before... Is he joking with me or is he really serious?- I looked at him and smiled a little. "T-thank you.." He smiled and began walking in front of me gesturing me to follow. I caught up to his pace and continued to follow him. "I'm Ai Atakai. What's your name dear?" I blushed once again at his remarks. "I'm Prisma Nigror. N-nice to meet you.." He smiled. -He has a nice smile... It's very comforting... And...- I started to feel very light headed and remembered I hadn't fed in quite a while. I started to stumble and it seemed to startle him.  
"A-Are you alright??" He looked very concerned and tried to help me stand up straight. His attempts were futile, I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer but I didn't want to feed already. I sighed and looked at him. "I-I'm fine... Something... Like this is... Nothi..." Everything started to go black and I could feel myself falling while I heard him calling my name. I can vaguely remember him carrying me into the school and when I woke he was gone.  
I was laying in a white bed with a thin sheet over me. I figured I was probably in the nurses office and the Atakai probably took me here. I looked around the room as I started to get up still feeling light headed and noticed there was a camera in the room. I cringed at the sight knowing that whoever was responsible for this was watching me and enjoying it. I saw a girl come to the door way and I smiled at the girl looking at me.  
She seemed very friendly wrote down on her pad asking if I was ok smiling at me. I smiled back at her and nodded. She wrote down on a pad (Oh thank goodness... I was so worried that you had some injury or something.. I mean when I heard you collapsed I was shocked and started tending to you right away. Oh.. My name is Mikazuki Sumire. What's yours?) I lightly laughed at how scatterbrained she seemed and smiled again. "I'm Prisma Nigror." She had a big smile and then another girl came storming in. I knew who she was the moment I hear voice. "PRISMA-CHAN ARE YOU OK???!!!!" She was filled with worry as she jumped on me hugging me. Mikazuki looked very confused as she saw our fateful reunion. I smiled and looked at her. "This is Lycoris Crysilis. We've known each other for a while. I'm surprised I even saw her here." I smiled at them both comforted by a friendly face. "Prisma-chan! You're ok right?!" I laughed and patted her head reassuring her that I was ok when I heard yet another familiar voice. "Oh? The famous Prisma Nigror is here? Haha I'm kidding." It was Okiochii Kira. A very old friend... Well some kind of friend I should say. I sighed and looked at her. "Well if it isn't the annoying Kira.. Haha I'm kidding.." She snickered and then left. I was glad I didn't have to deal with her yet again. I slowly got up and told Crysilis to move and began to walk through the hall way.  
As I was walking down the hall way I saw Junko signal me to come over. I became very pissed. -Why would she show her face here?- I walked over reluctantly and she smiled. "You need to go to this class room everyone will be there and so will your brother and sister. Bye~" She ran off smiling knowing those words were replaying in my head. I sighed and began my path to the class room.  
I walked for what seemed like 30 minutes and I knew I was completely lost. I thought about what Junko told me.. About how I should act here and I felt myself getting angrier. I knew I needed to cam down and get some help so I started to look around. I saw a boy skateboarding and doing lots of tricks.. And who would have guessed.. He was impressing a bunch of girls. I didn't know what to think and I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask him to help me get to the classroom. But I sighed swallowing my pride and began to walk over there.  
"Ohhhh Akako-sama! That's amazing." She was very pretty but seemed to push herself too much to please others. I laughed at the girl who seemed to be obsessed with him. "If you really have to declare how amazing he is then you must be desperate." She glared at me angry with rage. I figured what I had said would leave a butt-hurt princess. "Do you even know who I am?!" She looked angry and glared at me. I laughed as my aura became visible my eyes glowing red. "If it's a fight you want I can guarantee you will lose. And your name is Lola Riley correct?" She looked shocked and slapped me right accord the face. The slap threw me off balance a bit and I smiled as she talked. "A commoner like you shouldn't talk to me or be staring at Akako-sama! And how dare you speak my name if I have not said it." She smiled. She seemed satisfied with hitting me and I looked at her eyes glowing red a big smile on my face. "You know.. Hitting me.. Is declaring war.. In many worlds..." She began to panic unsure of what I meant and ran off while the others followed her. I slightly sighed calming down and noticed that the guy wasn't far from me anymore. In fact he was walking towards me.  
"Well aren't you interesting? Scaring off a group of fan girls isn't exactly easy." I looked at him and smiled a little. "I could intimidate an army if I wanted to." He laughed and smiled. "I'm Akako. What's your name?"  
I smiled and patted his shoulder. He didn't seem so bad. "The name is Prisma, Prisma Nigror." I smiled and moved my hand away and he smiled. "Oh I should get going. Bye Prisma!" He started to walk off an I grabbed his arm. I grabbed it pretty tight, tight enough to make him wince a bit. "The least you could do is help me get where I'm going." He looked back at me a little frightened. "I suppose so." I smiled and loosened my grip a little. "Good. I wasn't taking no for an answer." He shivered a bit and tried to laugh it off. Anyone could tell he was more than just intimidated by me. "A-ah you probably need to go to the classroom just like me don't you?" I nodded and smiled. "Alright let's go." He lead the way and seemed to know exactly where he was going.  
We walked for quite a while and then finally we came upon the classroom. I shivered as we came to the door. I had a horrible feeling about the school and it gave off a horrible aura. Akako opened the door and let me in. I saw 17 other students besides me all of them starring at me. I felt very nervous as if they could see the sweat rolling off of my forehead. Akako patted me on the back and gave me a thumbs up.  
"A-Ah. Testing... Testing..." We all looked around wondering where the voice came from. I knew where it was though. There was a small speaker at the front of the room and it came directly from that. "Hello everyone. It seems you have arrived here safely. Please take this moment to get acquainted with your fellow classmates and exchange titles." One of the girls looked sort of panicked and started crying. I walked to her and grabbed her hand. *What is wrong?* Her eyes grew wide and she began signing to me. I smiled and looked at her patting her head. *We can talk like this. This is called telepathy. Just think. Ok?* She smiled. *My name is Riokai Ivie Super High School Level Writer. I'm deaf.. So I don't know what's going on..* I smiled as another girl walked over she smiled at me and signed to Riokai. They signed back and forth and then she looked at me. "Hello. I'm Imai Aiko. Super High School Level Detective. And this is.." I smiled and stopped her. "I know who she is. I can communicate with her in a.. Well.. Different way." She smiled and Akako came over to us.  
"Hey Prisma! Akako remember and by the way I'm Super High School Level Skater!" He looked like he was always in a rush. He smiled and I walked to a group of people talking. There was Minagi Yue who, may I saw, was very nice. She was Super  
High School Level Archer and I could believe it. She had a lot of maturity and elegance. Ryou Kimura was very funny and very friendly he was Super High School Organizer. Kazuto Tyshio was friendly and pretty crazy. He loved his guitar and would not stop talking about it and how important it was. He was Super High School Level Rockstar. Miyuki Kazumi was kind of shy but she was very adorable and looked like a little sister kind of person. She was Super High School Level Dralwer. Jace Andrews and Kyo Amano seemed pretty computer savvy. Jace was Super High School Level blogger while Kyo was Super High School Level Gamer. They seemed to get along pretty well and even a being a gamer myself I was lost in their conversations.  
And then there was Tsukiyomi Rukichi, Super High School Level Researcher. Oh he was breath-taking but he was also very quiet. He seemed uninterested in unnecessary chit-chat which gave him some cool points I'll admit. Kira ended up being High School Level Good Luck and Mikazuki was Super High School Level Ballerina. They greeted me and smiled. Mikazuki was a really good artist and had amazing handwriting. Lola, the girl I met before meeting Akako was apparently Super High School Magician. I laughed really hard when I heard that. Crysilis was Super High School Level Yankii, and of course Atakai was Super High School Level Flirt. I sighed knowing he was just messing with me. I had fallen for his trap. I realized that I hadn't introduced myself and walked in front of everyone speaking loudly. "I'm Prisma Nigror. Super High School Level Paranormal." I saw two people instantly run up to me hugging me. "Onee-chan!!" I looked at the girl as tears fell from my eyes.  
Junko had told me the truth, my siblings were here. Pepe was given the title Super High School Level Protector and Sunakari was given Super High a School Level Liar. I was so happy to have my siblings back. I held them tightly and cried tears of joy.  
"E-ehem... Please go to your rooms now. We will be entering Night Time." Everyone seemed pretty freaked out not knowing where the voice came from. It was pretty funny actually, enough that I had a hard time not laughing. We all started walking to our rooms happy to start a new year... And then I froze at the door that lead to the dorms... "What's wrong Prisma??" Sunakari seemed very concerned. I looked at her fear in my eyes. I knew.. I knew that something was waiting for us beyond that door..  
Pepe sighed and opened the door as his face filled with shock... There right in front of us was Mikazuki's body covered in blood and then what seemed to be a stuffed bear appeared before us.  
"Pi Po Pan. A body has been discovered! The school trial will start tommarow after free time. I will explain how the school will work then! You bastards have a nice night!"  
We all cringed and went to our rooms filled with fear. I laid on my bed with a bad feeling in my gut.. I had a feeling.. This wasn't going to be the last time I felt this way. And then I slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
